


50 Stories Up

by LordOnisyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Boston, Gen, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnisyr/pseuds/LordOnisyr
Summary: Yuuri is jetlagged and grumpy but he couldn't say no to a trip with Phichit to the top of the Prudential Tower before a competition in Boston. Being so high up can give great views or make the headache worse.For SASO BR2: Tic-Tac-Toe





	50 Stories Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mousapelli's tic-tac-toe prompt [Phichit dragging people on unwilling dates and sight-seeing for the sake of SNS fame](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11876073#cmt11876073) for the square "Boston."  
> I am in Boston on a regular basis and had to do this fill. I've been to the Prudential Skywalk Observatory many times so Phichit and Yuuri had to visit it too.

Yuuri was glad for this wall at the bottom of the panoramic windows: it created the sense of having a railing even if these windows were made of industrial strength glass. Below was fifty stories of rooftops and streets, a really long way down. He had been to the top of taller buildings, but lingering jetlag plus a raging headache enhanced this visit to the top of the Prudential Tower in a not nice way.  
  
He pried his eyes away from the really long way down to see Phichit practically pressing his face against the glass, that huge grin still visible.  
  
“Wow, you really can see the whole city from here!” Phichit chirped.  
  
“Yeah it’s pretty amazing,” Yuuri responded faking a cheery tone.  
  
Yuuri made himself look out the windows again, only this time focusing on the tall buildings that comprised the Boston skyline and the huge patch of green that he was sure was Boston Common. Yuuri tried to tune out that rap song playing in an exhibit on immigration history that was playing nonstop. By now he could recite the lyrics to this educational ditty about American immigration requirements. He had probably heard it at least five times peppered with recorded cheers from this other exhibit on Boston sports.  
  
“Here is where we landed this morning,” he heard Phichit say. Yuuri walked a little closer and saw Phichit holding his phone out in one hand and one of those self-guided narration boxes in the other. “That speck out there is Logan International Airport, look there’s a plane coming in. Welcome to Boston, people!”  
  
Yuuri’s grimace widened to a smile; his old friend had this adorable look of wonder. Phichit moved to another window, Yuuri could hear a faint voice from the audio box.  
  
“And there is the TD Garden, that’s where we will be competing tomorrow,” Phichit continued. “See that big green sign by that really pretty bridge?” Phichit turned around and Yuuri could see the back of Phichit’s phone focused squarely on him. “And this is my competitor and good buddy Yuuri Katsuki. Say hi Yuuri.”  
  
Yuuri waved and forced a smile.  
  
“Uh, hi Phichit’s followers!” Yuuri greeted.  
  
Phichit waved the hand holding his audio device.  
  
“Yuuri is such a patient guy for letting me drag him around after a twelve-hour flight,” Phichit continued.  
  
“Hey anything for you,” Yuuri replied with a thumbs up.  
  
Thankfully Phichit turned the camera back to the windows. Yuuri subtly looked down at his watch; it was around 5:30 p.m. and they had to be two floors up at Top of the Hub for a big pre-competition reception in half an hour. Yuuri took it on himself to keep Phichit on task and on schedule. This was a good way for Phichit to see where some other Boston landmarks were located so they could do some real sightseeing after the competition, hopefully when Yuuri had more rest and more food.  
  
“Hey Yuuri, look,” Phichit called. Yuuri walked over to him, finding it a little more comfortable to look out the window. Phichit pointed out a big neon sign for Citgo and an open building right behind it. “See that, that’s where the Red Sox play! That’s Fenway Park!”  
  
Yuuri looked out, seeing seats, big screens, and that famous green wall.  
  
“Wow it sure is!” Yuuri replied. “I remember when Daisuke Matsuzaka got traded to them in ’07; it was pretty big deal, my whole family was freaking out.” Yuuri looked up and looked squarely at the back of Phichit’s phone. “You taking candids or something?”  
  
“Yup,” Phichit answered right back.  
  
Yuuri pressed his forehead against the glass and groaned a little, he could see Phichit busy on his phone out of the corner of his eye. Phichit tapped his shoulder and Yuuri looked over, seeing a photo of himself looking out the window on Instagram.  
  
“Wow that’s almost artistic,” Phichit snickered. “That’s a really good angle. The lighting here is perfect too.”  
  
Yuuri groaned again but found himself grinning. He took a second look at the photo, Phichit was right; Yuuri saw an almost wistful look on his face as he gazed out at one point on the Boston skyline. Of course he noticed his eyebags and every wrinkle on his jacket, but this was a good picture.  
  
“Wow, I really like this,” Yuuri said. He took out his own phone and accessed his Instagram, doing a slight double take when he saw the photo had over three hundred likes already. He just smiled and regrammed it for his own followers.  
  
“Make that your profile pic,” Phichit urged, lightly elbowing his arm.  
  
“Maybe later,” Yuuri snickered. “We should be getting upstairs pretty soon.”  
  
“Yeah we should, we’ll get some better pictures too.”  
  
“There you go! The sun will be going down by then, I’m sure it’s really pretty up here when all the lights come on.”  
  
Phichit smiled wide and nodded, that happiness shooting right through Yuuri’s being and waking him up a little more.  
  
“One thing first!” Phichit declared, raising his camera.  
  
Yuuri knew exactly what he had in mind. He positioned himself by the window as Phichit hooked up his selfie stick. Phichit then squeezed beside him, Yuuri smiled wide as Phichit’s phone screen went in front of them. Phichit adjusted the stick and Yuuri got a good view of his face squished against Phichit’s with a gorgeous view of the skyline behind them.  
  
“Say Bahhston!” Phichit urged.  
  
A giggle snuck out of Yuuri before he composed himself.  
  
“Bahhston!” Yuuri and Phichit said at the same time.  
  
For a moment he prayed they hadn’t just offended some locals, but a little chuckle from someone a few feet away put him a little at ease. Yuuri saw Phichit’s finger twitch and a few frames slide to the bottom of the screen. Phichit pulled away and brought up the photo. Yuuri had to smile at how happy they looked.  Phichit uploaded the photo to his account, then disconnected his selfie stick.  
  
“We should probably get going,” Phichit said.  
  
“Yeah probably not a bad idea,” Yuuri replied, patting him on the shoulder.  
  



End file.
